Computing resource service providers and other service providers often maintain and operate various physical hosts to support various computing resources, including virtual machines, on behalf of their customers. These service providers may enable customers to request monitoring of network traffic to and from their virtual machines to other physical hosts and computing systems through one or more networks. For example, a customer of a service provider can request monitoring of network traffic to troubleshoot any issues regarding the transmission or receipt of network traffic through a particular virtual machine. However, customers of these service providers may want to monitor network traffic to and from their virtual machines to identify additional features of this network traffic that may be important for these customers' business needs.